Typical miter saws have a trunnion assembly that allows the saw assembly to be beveled relative to a table. Typically, the bevel axis is coplanar with the table. In a combination table/miter saw, such arrangement may be undesirable, as, when the saw is used in table saw mode, the bevel axis will be underneath the table surface supporting the workpiece. It is an object of the invention to provide a trunnion assembly for such combination table/miter saw.